starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth Republic Navy (Timeline B)
The Fourth Republic Navy was founded, like the Fourth Republic itself, in 4128 ABY. It has defended the Republic from CIUS-sponsored terrorist attacks, fought in every major battle of the Confederacy-Republic War except the Second Battle of Geonosis, and battled Darth Acheron after the war's end. History When the Fourth Republic was founded, due largely to the influence of Admiral Phalanx, one of the drawing points of the new government was that he could provide it with roughly a dozen extremely powerful Defiant-class cruisers. These formed the backbone of the newly-formed Navy, with smaller Corellian ships forming the rest of the fleet. A Fledgling Republic During the next few months, the Navy was involved almost constantly in counter-terrorism action against all-but-uncountable numbers of CIUS-sponsored assailants. There was strong suspicion as to the origin of these attacks, but there was not enough proof to openly accuse the Confederacy. The Omni Alliance was eventually proposed by the Second Galactic Empire. This alliance promised to ensure peace between the 3 powers, the ancient powerhouse Empire and the new Republic, along with the Confederacy. In the end the Confederacy refused to join. Combined, the two had forces powerful enough to fight the CIUS should open war break out. Little did the Republic know that it'd been lured into a trap. When a CIUS armada entered Republic space, headed straight for the Capital, New Alderaan, Emperor Saltin Shish was able to force the Omni Alliance's ships to stand down. The Empire's leader was apparently involved in a conspiracy which was intended to allow Wirlokk, now leading the CIUS, to take control of the galaxy - starting with the greatest threat to his plan, the Fourth Republic. Luckily, Zaroc Blacket's standoff in the CIUS command ship, a flying Fortress, bought time enough for Senior Commander Dak and Commander Bly to free Admiral Phalanx from Shish's troops, who were holding him hostage to prevent him from interfering with the plan. Admiral Fordo was liberated simultaneously, under similar circumstances, by Commander Malkovich. The two Admirals were able to mount a defense of New Alderaan, and the CIUS - rather than fight a prolonged, difficult engagement in unfavorable circumstances - retreated. The Empire Falls The Empire, its leader now a known traitor and, in fact, a war criminal, became a hotbed of political upheaval. Shish's loyalist forced were defeated by a Republic fleet - assisted a large portion of the Imperial ''fleet. Within a month, the turmoil resulted in the complete dissolution of the Imperial government, and the Empire was officially absorbed into the Republic. In the process, the Republic Navy acquired all the Imperial Navy's war materiel. The Republic fleet gained much in terms of firepower, and more than doubled in size. Total War The Republic spent the opening months of the war on the defensive, waiting for the CIUS's next move. It came soon enough in the form of a three-pronged attack. Admiral Phalanx defended Corellia, Admiral Pike defended Coruscant, and Admiral Fordo defended Mon Calamari. The CIUS forces were pushed back on all three fronts, and eventually retreated with heavy losses. The Republic decided it was time to fight back. An assault was launched on the CIUS world of Geonosis. Though the planet's space defenses were crippled, the Republic was forced back by CIUS reinforcements. A bluff tactic eventually allowed a fleet of transports to land troops on the surface, starting a grueling several-month campaign spearheaded by the 144th Legion. The Republic Navy took no part in this battle, for the CIUS fleet was back in orbit, and being used for orbital strikes and bombing runs. The Republic troops were nonetheless able to secure the planet, with considerable assistance from the native Geonosians. Stalemate Neither side made any noteworthy progress during the next year of the war. Battles took place exclusively on the border, away from populated worlds, and if an offensive managed to gain any ground the enemy's counterattack would, without fail, reset the status quo. The Republic Navy took advantage of this stalemate, and implemented the Naval Modernization Program. The NMP equipped all Republic ships with lancers, where before only the Defiants had been equipped with them. It also resulted in the procurement of the [[Aurora Class Cruiser (Timeline B)|''Aurora-class cruiser]] and ''Pegasus''-class destroyer being fast-tracked. As the year of stalemate drew to a close, several Pegasus destroyers and the class ship RAS Aurora (which became Fordo's flagship) were ready for service. Battle of Sector Ten With new ships being rolled out of spacedock in quick succession, and a new and a powerful new vessel to carry Fordo's flag, the Navy's big brass decided that the time had come to force an end to the war. A team of commandos (consisting of Dak, Bly, the 144th's ARC troopers, Malkovich and the best men of the 101st Legion) was inserted at Sector Ten, capital of the CIUS, and tasked with knocking the CIUS space defenses offline. Against all odds, the daring raid was a success, and power to the defenses was cut long enough for the Republic fleet to slip in and destroy the capital's shield generator. The CIUS, its capital surrounded and reinforcements still a long way off, sued for peace. Post-War Navy After the war's end, Admiral Phalanx was killed in action and the Defiant-class cruisers were taken out of service both due to their age and in respect to a request by the dying Admiral. Fleet Admiral Fordo became the Chief of Naval Operations, and he supported the continued production of the Aurora- and Pegasus-class. Furthermore, all Republic ships were refitted with pulse-lancers, more powerful than the ordinary lancers used during the war. Acheron In late 4130, the Republic was attacked by a rogue Sith Lord named Darth Acheron. The Sith had been preying on neutral worlds for some time before he was willing to commit to an attack on the Corellia system, one of the founding systems of the Republic. The attack was devastatingly successful, resulting in considerable loss of war materiel and over eighty-five thousand deaths, both civilian and military. In order to prevent such an attack from occurring ever again, the Republic Corps of Engineers were given orders to, with unlimited access to necessary resources, construct defensive spheres of gravity-well projectors around all major Republic worlds. The plan was a success; the defense grid halted Acheron and his fleet en route to Mon Calamari, and allowed the Republic Navy to force a retreat (albeit with heavy losses). Ultimately, in cooperation with the Chiss Ascendancy, the Navy engaged Acheron above his base on Mygeeto as both factions sent boarders to kill the Sith. They succeeded, and Acheron's flagship Ravager was captured. Organization The Republic Navy's chain of command, or at least the top part of it, is as follows. *Chancellor (currently Olorr Mejjin) *Secretary of Defense *Secretary of the Navy *Chief of Naval Operations (currently Fleet Admiral Jonathan Fordo) The Marine Corps is also under the jurisdiction of the Department of the Navy, but is generally considered a separate branch nonetheless. The Marine Corps is therefore not included in this article. Officer ranks are as follows. *O-11: Fleet Admiral - FADM (Fordo and Plague are the only Fleet Admirals in the Republic Navy) *O-10: Admiral - ADM *O-9: Vice Admiral - VADM *O-8: Rear Admiral - RADM *O-7: Commodore (lowest flag rank) - COMD *O-6: Captain - CAPT *O-5: Commander - CMDR *O-4: Lieutenant Commander - LCDR *O-3: Lieutenant - LT *O-2: Lieutenant, Junior Grade - LTJG *O-1: Ensign - ENS Enlisted ranks are as follows. *E-9: Master Chief Petty Officer - MCPO *E-8: Senior Chief Petty Officer - SCPO *E-7: Chief Petty Officer - CPO *E-6: Petty Officer First Class - PO1 *E-5: Petty Officer Second Class - PO2 *E-4: Petty Officer Third Class - PO3 *E-3: Senior Crewman - SCRM *E-2: Crewman - CRMN *E-1: Junior Crewman - JCRM Strategy The Republic Navy's strategy involves using smaller but more efficient ships than their adversaries. This strategy is aided by the fact that the Republic Navy tends to use highly advanced technology, a result of the ongoing Naval Modernization Program. The Republic Navy would rather use finesse than brute force to accomplish a mission, and this affects both their tactics and their equipment. For example, the lancer doesn't involve simply pouring as much energy as possible into a bolt of gas and shooting it off in the direction of the enemy. Instead, the lancer is a highly efficient weapon that delivers its punch not from the amount of power pumped into it, but from the way that very little of the power that is used is wasted. Ships Corvettes The Navy operates a relatively low number of corvettes, preferring to fill the anti-fighter role of most corvettes by instead equipping larger ships with anti-fighter guns. Frigates The Republic operates few frigates. With the exception of the experimental [[Constellation Class Frigate (Timeline B)|''Constellation class]], the ones it does operate are mostly the not-quite-new but not-yet-outdated frigates acquired from the Imperial Navy. The old Corellian frigates that made up a good portion of the Navy during its infancy have nearly all been mothballed. Destroyers Destroyers are all-but-exclusively ships of the ''Pegasus-class. The Pegasus ''is renowned for its firepower and speed; it fills its niche perfectly. Cruisers The majority of the Navy's cruisers are now ''Aurora-class vessels. The well-rounded and smaller-than-average Auroras are perfect examples of the efficiency loved by the Republic Navy. Battlecruisers The Republic operates a small number of battlecruisers of varying classes acquired from the Empire. These ships were refitted after the Confederacy-Republic War, and the majority were assigned to Fleet Admiral Plague. Dreadnaughts The only dreadnaught in the Republic fleet is the RAS Integrity, an experimental new command ship 8 km in length that was designed to coordinate and repair smaller vessels in battle. Essentially, Integrity is a starbase with engines. Notable Members Admiral Phalanx, former Chief of Naval Operations and CO of [[Defiant (Timeline B)|RAS Defiant]] ''- KIA Fleet Admiral Fordo, Chief of Naval Operations and CO of [[Aurora Class Cruiser (Timeline B)|RAS ''Aurora]] Captain David Reynolds, CO of [[Constellation Class Frigate (Timeline B)|RAS Constellation]] prior to her destruction, CO of RAS Enterprise Admiral Arsavia Pike, CO of RAS Integrity Fleet Admiral Plague Category:Fourth Republic Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article